clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Mission
The Ultimate Mission is the tenth EPF Mission in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge game. In this mission, you must race against time to save Club Penguin Island from sinking into the ocean in the biggest mission yet. Walkthrough |-|Hide=''Plot and ending details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-|Show= The mission starts right off after the last one: the entire island shaking. Suddenly, a large geyser erupts from the hole in the ground at the Mine Shack, which also happens to blast Herbert and Klutzy out of the sky, sending them crashing at the Ski Village. Rookie begins panicking, and Dot wonders what to do. You suddenly get a call from The Director asking what's happening. You explain the situation, and tells you to wait for Gary. You tell Jet Pack Guy to fly around and check for damage, and he flies off. Another large earthquake then occurs, as the island begins to sink. Just then, Gary calls you, and tells you he finished his calculations. He tells you that the first step to save the island is to counterbalance the tilt, and the second is to plug up the geyser. He gives you an explanation on how to do both, but he will need more information on the geyser; so he teleports you, Dot and Rookie to the Mine Shack. You survey the geyser, but find no way to stop it. Gary calls you again, and tells you how to lift the sunken side of the island and lower the raised side. To raise the lowered side, you must gather inflatable objects, and then attach them to the sunken part of the island, using the Aqua Grabber 3000. To lower the raised side, you must gather a large crowd of penguins. Gary then suggests to ask Dot for help. You ask Dot, and she tells she can make disguises of famous penguins to help make large crowds follow you, and then heads to the Plaza. As you are about to leave, you tell Rookie to search for things to plug the geyser with. You then receive a call from Jet Pack Guy, who tells you he has found Herbert but needs your help apprehending him, which leaves you at three tasks to complete. These can be done in any order, although apprehending Herbert can only be done after lifting the lowered part of the island. To raise the lowered part of the island, you must gather inflatable objects. An inflatable whale can be found at the Boiler Room, a life ring can be found in the Underground Pool, and an inflatable octopus is in a crate at the Lodge Attic. However, it is inside a crate, and you need your scissors to cut it open. After gathering all three objects, take them to the Iceberg, where Gary has finished modifying the Aqua Grabber machine. After using life rings to lift half the island, the island becomes partially re-balanced. To lower the raised part of the island, you must herd a large crowd of penguins. Dot meets you at the Plaza, where she has been working on disguises, but is missing a piece from each disguise. Rockhopper's Beard for the Rockhopper disguise, Sensei's Hat from the Sensei disguise, and Cadence's Wig from the Cadence disguise. To make Rockhopper's beard, head inside the Stage. Ask the worker if you can use part of a costume, and he agrees, Grab the fake beard, and use the nearby paint to paint it black. Then visit the Pizza Parlor and talk to the worker who tells you he stained his mop and heavily dented his pizza pan, so he needs to replace both. He lets you take them both however, and you use them as a wig and hat. Then, after leading penguins around with different disguises, you lower half the island, and the island becomes partially rebalanced. After going to the Ski Hill, you encounter Herbert who is stuck in the Ski Lift, with Klutzy nearby, as well as Jet Pack Guy, who tells you that Herbert won't get down because he's afraid of water. You talk to Herbert, but he starts complaining, ironically stating this is your fault for not stopping. The two of you argue for a while. You then talk to Jet Pack Guy again, and suggest to have Herbert help you, on the condition you save him. You attempt to the cut the belt with your scissors to stop the Ski Lift, but your scissors break in the process. Klutzy then jumps up and cuts the belt with his claws instead, stopping the Ski Lift. You then lift Klutzy up with help from Pop, and then have Blast pop the bubble, and Klutzy cuts the ropes of the Ski Lift, freeing Herbert. However, he is not very happy to be freed, and refuses to move without "water-survival gear". You grab a Rubber Duck from the Underground Pool, as well as a pair of Blue Water Wings and a Life Jacket in the Gift Shop, and a roll of duct tape in the Gift Shop Office. You bring him the gear, and he steps out into the water, much to Jet Pack Guy's amusement. Herbert complains, but then Rookie shows up, who is surprised to see Herbert. Rookie informs you that he has been unsuccessful in his search. You tell him to take Herbert with him to cover more ground. He is shocked, but complies. After rebalancing the island, and rescuing Herbert, Gary calls you, telling you to plug the geyser quickly. You head the Mine Shack, where the other agents and Herbert are waiting. Nobody has found a way to plug the geyser effectively, but Rookie remembers you taking a picture from Herbert's Lair of something large- a statue. Herbert then blurts out that you cannot use it, as he claims to have put a lot of time and effort into building it. After convincing him that the island is more important than his statue. He agrees, and is willing to get it, but it would take much too long to travel to his base on foot, he asks for help repairing his hot air balloon so he can fly there. You go back to the Ski Village use the duct tape to patch the balloon, and some Super Helium to fill it with air. Herbert then flies away to his base. You return to the Mine Shack, and Gary tells you that in order for Herbert to get close to the geyser to drop the statue, you need to reduce the pressure from underground. After doing so, the geyser shrinks. Gary tells you to quickly freeze it. You have Chill do so, although the geyser is easily able to break through the ice. However, a crowd of penguins throw various objects into the hole. You then receive a call from Herbert, who tells you to have Klutzy cut the rope holding the statue. He does, and grabs the rope and goes with Herbert, where they plan to escape. However, the Super Helium is too strong, and they are sent flying far off. The statue is not secured in place though, and you have Pop lift an anvil and drop it on top of the statue, pushing it down, and then have Chill freeze it into place. Gary tells you the seismic activity has stopped, and everyone cheers. The Director calls you, and congratulates everyone on all the hard work. However, the Director tells you that this must be covered up, so it is decided that a water party will be held as a cover-up. Everyone celebrates, and the credits roll. Trivia *One of the objects thrown to stop the geyser is one of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000's claws, oddly. *The credits music is a remix of the music used at Anniversary Parties, prior to the 5th Anniversary Party, which used music from the Water Parties. Gallery Island sinking.png|The island sinking The geyser.png|The geyser, at the Mine Shack Painting beard black.png|Creating a fake Rockhopper's Beard Herbert ski lift.png|Herbert entangled in the Ski Lift Hypocritical herbert.png|Arguing with Herbert Rookie seeing herbert.png|Rookie surprised to see Herbert Mine shack geyser 2.png|The geyser increasing the water levels Herbert's Revenge water party.png|The water party cover-up